My Little Hetalia: Axis is Magic
by Grayfox2.0
Summary: Otra vez una discusión entre Francia e Inglaterra traen problemas, pero esta vez estos problemas irán mas allá de afectar a la "Tierra". El tranquilo mundo de los ponis, Equestria, recibirá la visita de los paises de Hetalia. ¿Como reaccionara las Mane 6 ante los personajes "Bishonen". No Yaoi, parejas Ponis x Países Rated T: Violencia, insultos y humor adulto (Culpen a Francia)


_**Hola a todos.**_

_**Soy Grayfox, un escritor aficionado.**_

_**Este fic comenzara mas que nada como un pequeño proyecto(Espero que funcione) . Fusionare 2 de las mejores series animadas de la actualidad: Hetalia y MLP:FiM**_

_**Si eres bronie y no conoces Hetalia, o el anime en general, espero que esto te impulse a ver la serie japonesa.**_

_**Si eres Otaku o una Fangirl Hetalia, espero que este fic te impulse a darle una oportunidad a la serie americana.**_

_**Si eres Heta-Fan y Bronie a la vez (En mi caso), bueno, espero que este fic sea de tu agrado**_

* * *

Aclaraciones cortas:

En Hetalia todos los personajes son "Personificaciones" de los países. Hay un personaje que es Inglaterra (Mi favorito), uno de Itallia, etc. Esta serie fue hecha para enseñar historia (Y dar paso a Fanfics Yaoi...en este caso no). Todos los personajes actúan de acuerdo a los estereotipos de conducta de su propio país (Si existiera un personaje de Argentina sería mamonsisimo...mentira, yo amo a Argentina)

En cuanto a MLP...bueno, su mismo nombre lo dice. Ponis usando la magia de la amistad :3 (Dios, que tan poco masculino suena)

Sin mas preámbulos comenzamos

* * *

_**Equestria. Poniville**_

-¡Bien! ¡Comenzamos con la conferencia de Poniville!-Dijo eufóricamente Rainbow Dash, una pegaso de color con melena multicolor- ¡Nada mejor que solucionar los problemas de nuestro pueblo entre todos!- Continuó hablando energéticamente, cabe decir que además de todo apenas se le podía entender debido a su velocidad de habla.

Un conjunto de Ponis se encontraba reunidos en una mesa redonda situada en un recinto bastante moderno. Arriba de ellos había un cartel que rezaba la leyenda: "Conferencia: Personajes Principales y BackGround ". Se encontraban las "Mane 6" y los personajes secundarios mas queridos de la serie.

-!Por favor, déjenme escuchar sus opiniones¡

Rainbow Dash sale volando de su asiento y va directo hacia una pizarra con un dibujo mal hecho:

-¡Bueno ahora comenzare! Acerca del problema de la falta de turismo en Poniville: ¡Opino que deberíamos construir una estatua de oro a escala real de mi imagen, y así todo se arreglaría! Sea dicho que no admitiré opiniones contrarias.

Lentamente una pegaso amarilla asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y hablo en voz baja:

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Rainbo...

-¡Maldita sea Flutttershy, da tu propia opinión!- Ordenó en voz alta una poni con melena bicolor en rosado y azul.

-¡Estoy en contra!-Exclamó una poni anaranjada mientras tomaba un tarro de cidra de manzana- ¿Como podría aceptar un plan tan estúpido?

Esto hizó que RAinbow Dash se sobresaltara:

-¡Coño contigo, Applejack! ¿Porque siempre te gusta incordiarme?

-¿¡Como diablos funcionaria tu plan?!

Mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash discutían, una unicornio blanca se paso el casco por su melena perfectamente arreglada:

-Entonces yo estoy en contra de Applejack y RAinbow Dash-Dijo con voz solemne e incluso presumida.

-¿¡DE QUE LADO ESTAS?!-Exclamo furiosa Applejack. Ella Y Rainbow Dash se acercaron a donde estaba sentada Rarity y la comenzaron a desafiar:

-¿Piensas ponerte de nuevo en mi contra? ¿Que no te interesa este tema?-La reto Rainbow Dash mientras la picaba con un palo.

-Es que no sería de buen gusto estar de acuerdo con alguna de ustedes. A diferencia de ustedes, yo soy una dama.

-¿¡Como puedes decidir algo de acuerdo al gusto?! Idiota

Para este punto las 3 comenzaron a pelear de manera mas o menos infantil. Todos los demás invitados estaban sonriendo nerviosamente o suspirando con la expresión de "Esto pasa siempre".

-Nunca dejaran de ser tan infantiles (Sigh) sería bueno que maduren un poco-Empezó a hablar en voz baja una Zebra, sin embargo su voz apenas y era escuchada por la discusión de las otras 3

-¡Siéntate! ¡De una vez te cortare esa melena "elegante" tuya!-Exclamó Applejack

-¿¡Ah, sí?! Aquí me tienes-Respondió calmadamente Rarity.

-Aquí hay algo para ustedes. Son dulces de coco. Coman y tranquilícense-La zebra dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa extraña de su asiento y se las ofrecía.

-No, gracias

* * *

Las tres continuaron peleando, dejando así a una mitad de la mesa completamente incómoda y sin saber que hacer. Fue en ese entonces que la segunda mitad decidió comenzar unas pequeñas "Ideas":

-E-ey...Derpy- Llamó la atención un semental de color café con una imagen de reloj en su flanco derecho- ¿No tienes nada que decir? De seguro podrías detenerlas.

La pegaso gris referida parpadeó inocentemente, como si no entendiera la indirecta:

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Volvió a parpadear inocentemente, pero entonces un aura negra cubrió todo su cuerpo- Yo soló quiero ver a Bon-Bon, llorando y suplicándome por misericordia...Igual que en mis sueños

La poni en cuestión dio media vuelta con una mirada de "Celestia, otra vez no". Después de todo su amiga (Ex-militar) suele ser un poco...sádica.

-Señorita Hooves. ¡No está bien molestar a los débiles!-Le reprochó una poni morada con la imagen de unas flore amarillas.

-Tu sí que eres aburrida-Dijo inocentemente la pegaso.

La pegaso ignoro lo que le dijeron y se acercaba lentamente a la poni indefensa con mirada preocupada pero en eso, una unicornio verde la empujo lentamente usando magia y se interpuso en su camino.

-Si te acercas más a Bon-Bon usaré mi hechizo mas fuerte y te transformaré en un ratón-Le dijo semi-amenazándola.

Se necesitó la segunda mitad de la mesa para evitar un conflicto directo...a excepción de un semental rojo, que estaba durmiendo en una esquina, valiéndole un cacahuate la reunión en general.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se las arregló para escabullirse de la pelea, ya hora solo se dedicaba a ver como Rarity y Applejack mientras se reía:

-Jajaja, _Nice Fight. _Por cierto, ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?

_-¡_Así que te atreviste "Vaquerita"!

-¡Vente!, eh podido aguantarte durante 17 años.

Sobra decir, la reunión se había vuelto un total desmadre. Se escuchaban las quejas de aquí a allá..

-Que molestos...

-Me sorprende que Poniville aún no se haya derrumbado

-Todo esto pasa desde que la alcaldesa esta en el hospital

Todas estas quejas, aunadas a las discusiones de todos los presentes no hacían mas que aumentar la ira y frustración de cierta unicornio obsesionada con el ordén y la disciplina. Esta unicornio Lavanda estaba rechinando los dientes para este punto. Ella azotó sus cascos sobre la mesa frente a ella:

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!

-¿Twilight?-Exclamaron todos los ponis en la sala

-¡En una reunión hecha para solucionar problemas, no ganan nada aumentándolos! ¡Esto se esta volviendo parte del imperio del Caos de Discord!

Para este momento todos los ponis ya estaban calmados únicamente poniendo atención a Twilight, aquien estaba envuelta en llamas...Literalmente hablando

-¡Aquel que quiera hablar que presente primero ideas claras y bien argumentadas! ¿¡Esta claro?!

-S-si...

-¡Cada uno tendrá 8 minutos para hablar! ¡No permitiré cuchicheos ni que se pasen del tiempo establecido! Levante la mano el que quiera hablar primero.

Todos estaban completamente callados y temblando de nervios...Unos incluso se habian orinado.

Tímidamente un casco comienza a levantarse en medio de toda la multitud.

-Te doy turno para hablar...Pinkie-Exclamó Twilight después de ver quien había pedido la palabra.

-...¡Fiestaaaaa~~~!

nos cañones de confeti aparecieron de la nada, también hicieron lo mismo unas bocinas con DJ incluido y una barra de botanas y una ponchera.

-¡Oh Yeah! ¡Lets get this party started bitches!-Exclamó Rainbow Dash antes de que comenzara el desmadre.

...

...

LA fiesta estaba a reventar, todos habían olvidado acerca de la reunión o de los problemas...Por tercera vez consecutiva.

Twilight estaba sentada en su silla con una Poker Face...

(Face Hoof)

-(Sigh) Oh Celestia, no creo que en ninguna parte exista un grupo más desorganizado que el nuestro

* * *

**_Mientras tanto...en alguna parte del universo. (NA: Si quieren saber sus apariencias búsquenlo en Google Images, algunas aclaraciones se hacen al final)_**

**-**¡Devuélveme mi desayuno! ¡Idiota del vino!-Gritaba Inglaterra, un joven de aproximadamente (Solo en apariencia) 22 años.

-Ya te dije que no traigas estos apestoso Scones a las reuniones, nos contagiaras tu mal gusto culinario-Contestaba el otro joven que estaba siendo perseguido; Francia.

Algunos países del mundo estaban reunidos en E.U discutiendo asuntos importantes relacionados con la economía...Bueno, eso era hasta que a Francia se le hizo gracioso comenzar a chingar a Inglaterra. Los 2 paises daban vueltas al rededor de la sala, Inglaterra siguiendo a Francia.

-Ve~ Francia Nii-Chan, ¿por que no dejas de molestar a Inglaterra?-Le suplicaba Italia a Francia con una voz quebrada y asustada

-¡Aiya! ¿Por que todas nuestras reuniones del "G 8" son así-aru?-Se quejaba China, quien estaba sentado en un rincón aparte de los demás paises.

-Kolkolkolkolkol...-Se reía quieta (y aterradoramente rusia) quien observaba todo detrás de China- China, ni siquiera eres del G8...pero no importa...pronto...muy pronto

-¡Aiya! Aléjate de mí

-¡Malditos! ¡Cálmense de una vez!-Ordenó Alemania

Nadie hizo caso...

-Kesesese. "West" desde que has perdido 2 guerras mundiales ya nadie te toma en serio-Se burlaba Prusia de su hermano menor.

-¿Prusia? ¿Que haces aquí? Ni siquiera eres del G8-Le dijo Alemania

-Ninguna institución puede detener mi asombrosidad-Exclamó con orgullo Prusia

* * *

-Jajajajaja vamos "Iggy", ¡Tu puedes!- Animaba Estados Unidos la discusión

-A-america-san...¿No deberíamos detenerlos? La última vez que pasó esto casi termina en la 3ra Guerra Mundial.- Preguntó tímidamente Japón

-Ehhh, ¿Por que? Ya aposté 50 dolares con España a que ganaría Francia

Inglaterra se detiene súbitamente:

-¡America no Baka! ¿¡Por que demonios apuestas en mi contra?!

-¡Vamos Inglaterra! No es divertido si no te pones difícil...Como en la Guerra de 100 años

-Hijo de la gran...¡Te dije que nunca lo volvieras a mencionar!

Francia e Inglaterra volvieron a seguir persiguiéndose...

-Ehhh...me preguntó cuando alguien me va a notar...-Dijo Canadá, para sí mismo.

* * *

-Ve~~¡Tranquilícense!-Les rogaba Italia cada vez más fuerte- ¡Doitsu~~~! Haz algo

Alemania, ya irritado por la indisciplina de los demás países, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se acerco hacía donde estaba Francia y lo detuvo usando solo la palma de su mano derecha y lo derrumbó. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con Inglaterra.

-¿Ehh? Kraut de mierda. Ya estaba a punto de atrapar a Francia

-Tu y cuantos más-Le respondió Francia

-¡Ya deténganse ustedes 2! Siempre es lo mismo todas las reuniones y todos los años-Les gritó Alemania- ¿No ven que hacen llorar a Italia?

-Tch, esta bien. Supongo que me detendré...Kraut- Dijo resignado Inglaterra mientras resoplaba enojado

-Supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo yo SI soy un caballero.

Inglaterra y Francia se quedaron en el suelo resoplando de resignación, sin embargo parece que finalmente se dieron un momentáneo "cese al fuego"

-(Sigh) Ahí esta, ven...ese es el sonido de la paz-aru. Que hermoso, me recuerda a mi años de Soledad

-Ciertamente- Añadió Japón asintiendo con la cabeza- Nii-san, a veces los países de Occidente pueden ser muy ruidosos.

...

...

-Isabel ll es una vieja que no sabe gobernar...

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Esta es la gota que colmó el vaso!-Exclamó furioso Inglaterra a la par que sacaba un libro de color negro de su bolsillo- Lamentaras el dia que te metiste con el Imperio Británico

Inglaterra abrió el libro y en el se podían apreciar algunas runas que expresaban un lenguaje extraño, que al parecer solo Inglaterra podía entender. El único detalle del libro que todos podían apreciar era el título: "Como maldecir a la gente: Para Tarados"

-Oh Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo.-

-Inglaterra-san, yo creo que lo mejor sería analizar la situación y...

- Me encargaré de maldecir a Francia durante los siguientes 200 años: _Atara,atara win sa-da..._

_-_Iggy, ultima vez terminaste quemando toda la habitación-Le rogó Estados Unidos

-Ehhh, yo no quiero ser quemado (Saca una bandera blanca y la comienza a agitar) Francia Nii-Chan, discúlpate de una vez

-No quiero. No eh caido tan bajo como para disculparme de Inglaterra. Además Inglaterra nunca ha sido bueno con la "magía"

-_Omara, exera win-sa-da-El libro de Inglaterra comenzó a brillar intensamente, esto captó la atención de los demás y hasta cierto punto un poco de miedo._

_-_E-ey...Inglaterra...(Risa Nerviosa) Solo estaba bromeando...¿Sabes?

-No,no,no Francia. Te ha llegado tu hora "No puedo creer que este funcionando"-Dijo intimidatoriamente "Iggy"- ¡VE, MALDICIÓN WALES DE LA PERDICIÓN!

-Un momento...¿Que no el libro de Inglaterra esta al révez-aru?

(Explosión de luz cegadora que consume la habitación)

...

...

* * *

_**Inglaterra POV**_

Ugh...Por la reina, ¡Como me duele la cabeza!

¿Cuando me quedé dormido? ¿Que estaba haciendo antes?...Ahh, sí. Le estaba demostrando a ese Idiota del vino un poco de lección británica

Abro los ojos lentamente debido al dolor de que el hechizo me rebotó de alguna manera.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por que estoy en un bosque?-Exclamó mientras comienzo a observar todo el entorno a mi alrededor

Llevo mis manos a la cabeza para rascarmela

...

...

-¡Ahhhhh! ¿¡Que ha pasado con mis manos?...¡Te-tengo...¿Cascos?!

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**¿Que les pareció? Si les gustó comentenlo y continuare con este proyectito X-Over.**_

_Aclaraciones:_

_G8: Es una organización fundada después de la guerra fría que junta a los 8 países mas industrializados del mundo (Canadá, E.U, Japón, Italía, Rusia, Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra)_

_Doitsu: Es la japonización de Alemania_

_"Iggy": De Iggirisu, la japonización de Inglaterra_

_Nii-Chan: Hermano_

_Guerra de 100 años: Una guerra medieval entre Inglatrerra y Francia, terminó en una victoria aplastante de Francia._

_Kraut: Término derrogativo que los Ingleses usaban contra los Alemanes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial_

**_Hasta la próxima. Espero que les haya gustado_**


End file.
